villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brightburn
Brandon Breyer, otherwise known as Brightburn, is the eponymous protagonist of the 2019 superhero horror film of the same name. In a reversal of the typical Superman story, Brandon is an extraterrestrial who is sent to Earth with the sinister intentions of taking it over. He ends up crash landing in Brightburn, Kansas, where he is adopted by a couple unable to have children. He was portrayed by Jackson A. Dunn. Biography The film begins in 2006 when a couple named Tori and Kyle Breyer attempt to conceive a child but ultimately fail. One night, a meteorite carrying an infant inside crash lands to Earth on their farmlands. Discovering the child, the farm couple decide to raise him as their own and name him Brandon. As Brandon got older, he started to develop his abilities such as realizing he had superhuman strength. After attempting to return to the ship he arrived in, Brandon's mannerisms start to darken making his adoptive parents conclude that something was wrong with him. Tori later finds drawings that depict disturbing imagery. As he got older, Brandon developed a crush on one of his classmates named Caitlyn and he goes to her house and stalks her. Upon discovering that their chickens had been massacred and implicating Brandon as being responsible for it, Brandon began to be ostracized by his fellow classmates for being a creepy stalker. In a trust exercise, Caitlyn initially refuses to catch Brandon on the grounds of seeing him as a disturbed pervert. This culminates in him breaking her hand and he is then suspended for two days. Once more, Brandon tries to return to his spaceship and repeats the words "take the world" in his extraterrestrial language. Brandon goes to see Caitlyn again only to realize that he was denied the opportunity by her mother. Angered, Brandon murders her mother at a diner. After her attempts at counseling her nephew failed, Merilee threatens to call the police to handle the situation only to be on the receiving end of these threats by Brandon. Her husband Noah later tries to inform his parents only to be gruesomely murdered in his car by the alien boy. Realizing what he had done, Kyle takes his adoptive son into the woods and shoots him in the back of the head. Unfortunately, Brandon is revealed to be immune to bullets, and he kills his adoptive father with his laser vision. Tori finds multiple drawings of the murders Brandon had committed and calls the police. When the police arrive, they are mowed down by the boy. Tori manages to get to the spaceship, and she takes part of it to act as a shiv rationalizing that it must be her son's weakness. Embracing her son, Brandon picks up on what she attempted to do with the scrap of metal, and he takes her high into the Earth's atmosphere and drops her to her death. He also causes a plane wreck as a means of covering up his crimes. There were no survivors. The film concludes with Brandon going on a murderous campaign and slaughtering numerous people worldwide and leveling cities. Powers and Abilities Due to him being similar to Superman, he has these powers and abilities: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Superhuman Hearing * Super Vision * Ice Breath * Invulnerability * Accelerated Healing * Enhanced Intelligence * Charisma * Technopathy * Mind Control Trivia * Brandon is similar to Superman's antimatter counterpart, Ultraman. * the concepts of Brightburn was explored in an earlier DC comic, a Halloween special that had many short horror stories in an "else world" style - one of these stories had Superman re-imagined as an evil invader. Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Titular Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer